star_crossed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Nerys
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (mirror). Kira Nerys was a female Bajoran in the 24th century. Kira lived on Bajor in the Cardassian occupation and was a member of the Bajoran Resistance. When the Cardassians withdrew she joined the Bajoran Militia and, when Bajor joined the Federation in 2376, transferred to Starfleet at the rank of Captain, in command of Federation Starbase Deep Space 9 and the starship USS Defiant. Kira later left Starfleet and became a member of the Bajoran religion. In 2378 Kira married Human Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Halliwell on Deep Space 9. Kira has two children, Kira Hoshi Sato born in 2379 and Shakaar Edon Kira born in 2383. In 2387 Typhuss told Kira that he was in love with Helen Magnus at first Kira was angry with him, Kira also thought that Typhuss had an affair with Helen but Typhuss told Kira that he didn't have an affair with Helen, deciding to work out their problems rather than getting a divorce. Kira and Typhuss were able to work out their problems and stay married to each other. Typhuss filed for divorce from Kira. Typhuss told Kira he still loved her. Also, during this time, Typhuss admitted his feelings to Helen and the two began a relationship. in January 2388 Kira did not sign the divorce papers, so the divorce was never finalised. Typhuss broke up with Helen and reconciled with Kira. Later that year Kira filed for divorce from Typhuss, Kira was lonely and felt that Typhuss wasn't there for her. Typhuss got married to Samantha Carter again. The next day Sam got a fast divorce from Typhuss and Kira came over to talk, Kira stopped the divorce and reconciled with Typhuss. Vedek Kira Kira resigned as commander of Deep Space 9 in 2378 so she could join the Bajoran Religious Order following her experiences with Iliana Ghemor and the Ascendants. During her studies, Kira quickly rose through the ranks and reached the level of Vedek in only three years, which was previously considered to be impossible. In 2381, Kira met with Benjamin Sisko following his visiting a monastery on Bajor to consult the Orb of Prophecy and Change. Kira spoke with him about his decision to rejoin Starfleet following his retirement, Elias Vaughn, and her appointment to the rank of Vedek. Kira commented that many felt she had achieved so much so quickly because of her close association with the Emissary of the Prophets, which upset Sisko. Benjamin revealed to her that he felt that the Prophets had abandoned him because he left the Celestial Temple. Kira assured him that the Prophets still walked with him and that he had to have faith, but he rebuffed her and said that he had to walk alone. He informed her of his decision to leave Kasidy Yates and she told him that she would be there for him whenever he needed to talk; however, Sisko had resolved himself to cut his attachment to others including Vedek Kira. On an impulse, Kira later sought out Sisko and was an instrumental figure in his struggle with his destiny, leading him to allow Kasidy and Rebecca back into his life. Acting under influence from the Prophets, Kira saved herself and Kasidy from the destruction of Deep Space 9. She later stole the runabout USS Rubicon from the station in order to intervene in a Typhon Pact attempt to infiltrate the Wormhole. Kira disappeared in the wormhole in a heroic attack on the Romulan warbird Vetruvis. Kira, or a Prophet assuming her likeness, later spoke to Ben and Kasidy, informing them that the former had been released from his duties as the Emissary and wishing them a good life together. Within the wormhole, Kira first experienced a vision of Sisko's first entry into the wormhole - when the then-commander struggled to communicate with the Prophets. After this she experiences a new vision, similar to her Gateways experience, of herself on ancient Bajor. She becomes the Bajora freedom fighter, Keev Anora. During that experience, Keev/Kira enters into a relationship with Altek Dans. Eventually she realises her vision, communicates with Sisko and Kassidy as above, and wakes up on a darkened ship, where she is confronted by Taran'atar. Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell In 2378 Kira first met Typhuss James Halliwell on Deep Space 9. Typhuss and Kira soon showed an attraction to each other. Typhuss got authorization from Kathryn Janeway and The Doctor to engage in a romantic relationship with Kira Nerys. Kira took Typhuss back to her quarters and had sex with him. Typhuss and Kira dated for a week and then later they became engaged to be married. On January 7th, 2378 Kira and Typhuss got married aboard Deep Space 9. Kira's first child Kira Hoshi Sato was born in 2379, Kira Hoshi Sato was delivered in a traditional Bajoran birthing ceremony. Kira's second child Shakaar Edon Kira was born in 2383, Shakaar was delivered in a traditional Bajoran birthing ceremony. In 2387 Typhuss told Kira that he was in love with Helen Magnus at first Kira was angry with him, Kira also thought that Typhuss had an affair with Helen but Typhuss told Kira that he didn't have an affair with Helen, deciding to work out their problems rather than getting a divorce. Kira and Typhuss were able to work out their problems and stay married to each other. Typhuss filed for divorce from Kira. Typhuss told Kira he still loved her. Also, during this time, Typhuss admitted his feelings to Helen and the two began a relationship. In January 2388 Kira did not sign the divorce papers, so the divorce was never finalised. Kira hoped one day that Typhuss would reconcile with her. Typhuss broke up with Helen and reconciled with Kira. Later that year Kira filed for divorce from Typhuss, Kira was lonely and felt that Typhuss wasn't there for her. Typhuss got married to Samantha Carter again. The next day Sam got a fast divorce from Typhuss and Kira came over to talk, Kira stopped the divorce and reconciled with Typhuss. Category:Females Category:Bajorans Category:Bajoran Resistance members Category:Shakaar Resistance Cell members Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Bajoran majors Category:Bajoran colonels Category:Bajoran clergy Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet captains Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:2343 births